Hanschen Rilow
Personality Hanschen is partially seen as a comedic relief, which is primarily where his mischaracterization lies. He is shown as confident, flirtatious, and pragmatic. He sees the reality of what is happening to the other children around him, and is not naive. He believes dreams are only fantasy, and are impractical. Hanschen, like Melchior, is charismatic and intelligent. Like his other classmate, it is evident that he is much more knowledgeable about issues surrounding sexuality and the corruption of society compared to the other children. In the play, Hanschen is just as aware of the corruption prevalent in his culture as in the musical, if not more so. Hanschen believes -and compels Ernst to believe- that respectability, honesty, and integrity are all lies made up by adults to help them be happy with their own lives. Hanschen tells Ernst that the ideal life is one of a bystander who merely 'skims the cream' rather than working for it, this notion was not lost in the musical adaptation of the play having a similar quote about skimming off the cream. However in the musical Hanschen is referring to taking advantage of the System rather than the idiocy of it. In contrast to Melchior, he does not, "rock the boat", and instead keeps his opinions to himself. He believes that not challenging the system and the people that enforce a certain will benefit him in the end; however, it is worthy to mention that he could be suppressing his opinions, or perhaps has this outlook after he did try to voice his opinion. This is not clear, but is hinted in Totally Fucked ''("But, you're fucked if you speak your mind"). The line in ''Totally Fucked could also just be him proving his point, saying that it will screw you over if you try to stand against the status quo. Again, this is entirely up to interpretation. Background Humorous and almost arrogant classmate. Like Melchior, he also appears to be very intelligent, but uses his knowledge in favor of the school system in order to further his place in society in the future. He can be played as a manipulator, a lover, or simple a horny boy. Many different actors have played him in many different ways, which tend to stay subject to interpretation. Depending on the direction taken by the production in general, he's often seen as a comedic character, even if some actors, do seem to understand the underlying matters of their scenes. Sadly, some others don't, and just let scenes, such as the vineyard one, seem comedic, which can make one extremely uncomfortable. "there are only three ways a man can go. He can let the status quo defeat him - like Moritz. He can rock the boat - like Melchior- and be expelled. Or he can bide his time, and let the System work for ''him ''- like me." In addition it is implied that Hanschen may have had a lover before Ernst in the play. A boy named Max von Trenk is mentioned to have died before the events of the play took place. It is said that Hanschen was with him at the time of his death and had been cutting a lot of school to be with him. Hanschen is publicly reprimanded for this and severely punished by his school masters. There is a slight implication (and textual commentary on LGBT themes in Spring Awakening) that Max may have been his lover. Fun Facts * Likes guys with nice butts, and has a khaki kink, probably. * Hans is canonly bisexual - As proven through his Desdemona monologue, along with romancing Ernst. * Baritone * Not comic relief * is in love with Ernst * Dating his hand (until he's dating Ernst) Photos